rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha
Agatha is the reinstated 3rd Elite Four member of the KanJoh League. She is the Ghost/Poison type Member, and supercedes many of the current Elite Four in ability and variety. According to her, she'd rather be the Multityper, due to her ability to lead around Pokemon of any type from a global distance, and because Blue/Gary Oak was able to do that himself in a Gym. She's not to be messed with, and has a variety of Pokemon knowledge which can overcome even the greatest of opponents. Her overall stature is small and deceptively frail, and she uses it to fool both men and women alike that she's a weakling. In reality, she's actually quite durable and built tough, using her small size to sneak to places other people can't go. Her overall personality reflects on her ghosts, making them just as mischevous and brash and pompous as she is. Biography Agatha was born near Lavender Town, born to a semi-wealthy family. Her family's mansion was constantly plagued by poltergeists and ghosts, leading her to become accustomed to the paranormal and constant ghostly mischief. She has had many a journey throughout the varied lands, sometimes even searching over the former Elite Fours of the regions to take notes on their battling strategies, to help increase her own power. Agatha has a plethora of Pokemon left over from her adventures, though she prefers to keep them a very well-kept secret unless it's absolutely necessary. They are fairly weathered, but they're actually not old as people might think. In her younger years, Agatha was more cheery instead of a cynical jackass, always more outgoing and ready to school anyone who wanted to throw down. She always partnered up with Bertha, her sister, whenever the two would meet, becoming a fearsome tag-team duo with her. Of course, as the story goes, Professor Samuel Oak, didn't agree with an old scientific group of professors which he and Agatha were a part of. They started to develop more battling techniques rather than researching the Pokemon themselves. Agatha became distraught and vengeful over Oak, eventually starting to be blinded by her former love for him. In this period, she began to resent humanity as a whole, finding more solace in power and manipulation than anything else. She would eventually form the Elite Four in Kanto, making a group of elite people, including herself. Lance, master of Dragons and the Elements, Bruno, master of the fist and overall physical strength, and Lorelei, master of Ice and trickery. Lance superceded her as number four, but was still the head of the Elite Four. Over time, Red and his friends defeated Agatha and the Elite Four, saving Kanto in the process. Koga administered a near-fatal blow to her, and so she fled into hiding after saying her last remarks. To this day, no one knew what happened to her.... Current History Agatha was eventually called back into action, after surveying the current situation in KanJoh. Rather than let her lawn get blown up by some artillery fire, she thought it more prudent to help out and at least atone for what she did. She eventually got her old position back by being challenged by Koga to a duel for her position. She lost, not having battled in a good while, and decided to fight fairly. She secretly still loathes Koga for coming in with A Forrtress, when she came in with nothing but her specialty type, planning on finding a few precedents to put him right back in his place. Later, she helped against the Corneerian Army...no matter how brief it was. She helped discipline the prisoners with her sister, Bertha. Currently, she's residing at her house, somewhere distant and not far away from Fuschia. Personality Agatha is rude, brash, and crazy, often regarded as a witch. She's very arrogant, and quite untrustworthy for it. She has a tendency to let things happen, unless they directly concern her. She doesn't believe in a 'mid-life crisis', always following the term, 'don't act your age, act your shoe size'. She's very snarky and will always berate people, no matter the person, even if it's her own sister. She has been regarded as a 'punk' and a 'brute', due to her sneaky and underhanded nature. Some say she's got a big head because 'she's so good, she deserves it', but many others think it's completely undeserved and completely irritating. She prefers solitude due to Oak, always wanting to be cooped up in her house after what happened. Due to help from Bertha, she's SLOWLY getting better. Pokemon Agatha has collected an untold number of Pokemon, wanting to go after more to increase her strength further. #'Gengar x??? (Impossible to determine, and she'll never tell)' #Haunter x??? (Above.) #'Gastly x??? (Also above.)' #'Jellicent x1, Male' #'Golurk x1' #'Chandelure x1, Female' #'Froslass x1' #'Snorunt x3' #'Tentacruel x1' #'Arbok x24' #'Golbat x15' #'Crobat x32' #'Garchomp x1' There is also a mishmash of assorted Gen 1 types in her possession, used for the Kanto Takedown incident. Abilities Agatha has plenty of abilities at her disposal, having increased her own strength as well as her Pokemon's. #'Retard Strength': Quoted from her, she has the ability to deal a lot of damage on her own. Not to be trifled with, or made fun of. #'Old Master Defense': The agility and durability of an 'old kung fu master guy'. Quite durable. #Able To Conceal 'A metric fuckload' of Weaponry: Exactly what that means. #Cheating: Can get away with cheating effortlessly, and usually never get caught unless you know how she'll do it. #Summoning: With just a single breath, she can summon her ghosts and Pokemon. Can also be used to telegraph moves in secret. #Ghost Whisperer: She's a ghost whisperer: The ability to see and communicate with any sort of ghost or haunting regularly. #Medium: Has the ability of a spirit medium, the ability to communicate with the other side; the alledged spirit world and transmit it to the real world. Unlike others, she can have the ghosts repeat the messages through her Pokemon, using paper and a pen. Category:Characters